


You Have Me

by reyloise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise
Summary: As the Resistance celebrate the end of the First Order, a certain someone decides to make an appearance





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very, very short one-shot.
> 
> I just couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to write it down before I forgot. I'll probably edit this over and over again, I'll also probably expand and add to it.
> 
> I've got a year and a bit, so what's the rush.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy

There had been no attack on the Resistance for a week. It was quiet. Unusually quiet. Everyone was on edge until the news that the First Order had fallen apart. There was nothing left. Nobody left to fight. There were celebrations all over the galaxy, festivities like nobody had seen since the downfall of the Empire. Despite the jubilant and joyful atmosphere, there was still a hint of sadness. Not one member of the Resistance didn't think about their fallen comrades that day, and not one person forgot about General Organa. As the sun was setting on the horizon, a lone figure was seen approaching the base. Poe peered through his binoculars and his mouth dropped open.

"It's Kylo kriffing Ren!" he yelled out to to the others.

"Don't fire!" Rey cried out, stopping everyone in their tracks, "I need to face him." She looked at her friends in the eyes and gravely added, "Alone." 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

They stopped a few feet from each other. She could feel the intense scrutiny of the Resistance on her back but she ignored the uncomfortable attention and focused on the man opposite her.  
"What do you want." she demanded through gritted teeth, "How are you still alive?"

"I suppose it's about time you knew what really happened to the First Order." Kylo sighed, "I knew Hux was planning to do something. I thought of your friend Finn, how he managed to leave the First Order."

"You called him Finn," Rey said surprised. He had called Finn by his name, not the traitor, not FN-2187, but Finn.

"I did, didn't I." Kylo's mouth quirked into a little smile, "Anyway, I decided that it was about time that other stormtroopers be free also. I know what it's like to be manipulated and conditioned from an early age. They didn't deserve that treatment. So I called for a private meeting with a few troopers that I had noticed who appeared reluctant to follow orders but also respected among their peers. I spoke of how I thought it was time to end the First Order, how they shouldn't be forced into that life. At first, they were weary, they thought that it was a test but eventually they seemed relieved that I saw them for who they actually were. We came to an agreement that they would talk to the others. None of the leaders apart from me are left."

Rey didn't know how to reply. A silence fell between them before a question tumbled out of Rey's mouth, "Are you really here? You know, physically, this isn't through the force bond or something, is it?"

"Of course I am, " he replied dryly, "This-this thing between us, it needs to end once and for all. We can't just keep trying to fight it." Rey stared at him in confusion. Was ending it a good thing, or a mistake? They hadn't interacted with each other for the past year. They had tried, or at least Rey had tried, to stop the bond as soon as she could. Eventually, they had figured out that there was no way that they had no control over the bond and they would just have to wait it out. After Kylo had tried to reach out, attempted to talk to Rey, she had been too frustrated and angry at him to reply. By the time she had calmed down enough to reply, he had given up. They had stopped interacting with one another when they were connected. Rey didn't know if it was wishful thinking, but she swore that she had caught sight of Kylo watching her with as she ignored him every now and then with an unreadable expression on his face but a wistful longing in his eyes.

Rey looked at the ground before back up at him, "So, what now?" she asked. Kylo held out his lightsaber, but to Rey's surprise, he was handing it to her with the hilt for her to grasp. She took it from him, perplexed. Had he given up? Was he handing himself in? Suddenly, Kylo knelt at Rey's feet, head bowed. The aura of submission, of torment radiating from her opponent, was overwhelming. Meeting her bewildered gaze, he gently guided her hand so that she was pointing the lightsaber directly at his chest.

"What are you doing, Ben? What are you doing?" She said panicked, yanking her hand away from him. She had finally caught on to his meaning. He genuinely wanted to end it all, "You don't need to do this. Come back with me."

"Yes, I do. Rey, even if I get up and come with you, do you really think they'll let me go. After everything I've done, how can you possibly think that?"

"We'll figure something out!" Rey tried not to raise her voice. She felt a lump in her throat.

"Ever the optimist," Kylo said not unkindly, "That's one of the many things that I love about you."

Rey froze. Even after all that had happened, he didn't hate her. She had tried to convince herself that she despised him but right now, watching him on his knees before her, at her mercy, she finally resigned herself to the fact that she could never detest Ben Solo. Yes, she had been angry. Yes, she had been disappointed. But no, she could not bring herself to hate him. Noting her sudden rigidness, he changed the subject.

"What else is there? I have no one. No family or friends, not that I deserve-"

"You have me!" Rey said softly, coming back to the situation at hand.

Kylo looked away from her fixed gaze, "Oh, don't. Just don't. I'm tired. I'm so...tired." he said wearily. He pulled her hand, which had dropped loosely to her side, to point the lightsaber at himself again, "This is the right thing to do, Rey."

Rey couldn't reply, words were stuck in her throat. She felt her eyes well up with tears as Kylo watched her with tired and sorrowful eyes, "I'm not going to lie to you. I never could lie to you. I am really scared to die, so I'm going to need a little help." he whispered. She felt his fingers gently tighten around her small hand. She clenched her other hand in a fist, determined to stay composed. 

Rey shook her head, "No! Stop it, just stop!" she choked out. The sun was nearly set, the shadows were slowly appearing under the purple and orange sky, and everything was quiet. She could hear the murmurs of the people behind her, their curious stares felt as if it were burning into her back. 

"I've slaughtered millions, possibly billions, Rey. No matter how many acts of atonement will be enough to reverse all the pain and harm I have caused. The whole galaxy, the whole universe is better off without me." Kylo's voice was shaky with emotion. She could feel his hand slightly trembling over her own hand that held onto the weapon.

She felt tears fall from her eyes, "No!"

"You have to! Please." he entreated.

"I can't!" she broke down, "I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because-because I love you!" she yelled as she threw the lightsaber away. Now it was Kylo's turn to become motionless. Rey softly stroked his cheek as she felt a tear fall from his eye, "I love you, Ben Solo." she said, feeling as if an immense weight had been lifted from her. She didn't care that the whispers of those behind her had stopped, at that moment, all Rey cared about was broken soul who was at her kneeling feet.


End file.
